A sterilization apparatus using a liquid such as peracetic acid is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (WO 2011/038487). The liquid used in this type of apparatus has a strong stimulant action and may cause inflammation when coming into contact with the skin. Therefore, a liquid supplying apparatus is preferably designed such that a chemical agent is prevented from coming into contact with the skin. Additionally, it is desirable that the liquid is accurately measured.